


[podfic] Hidden

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Hidden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478158) by [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw). 



> The music used in this podfic is _Dust and Echoes_ by God Is An Astronaut

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:10 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Hidden.mp3) | **Size:** 4.18 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Hidden.m4b) | **Size:** 4.76 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
